


New Beginings

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Sexting, hook ups, no rape to main characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaro and Barba hook up after a night at the bar. What happens and how will it affect everyone.</p><p> Chapters will get longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginings

I wake up and notice I'm not in my apartment. I notice i had my arm aronund someone and someone head was on my chest. I felt the person staring to wake up. I yawned and the person looked at me.  
"AMARO!?"  
"BARBA?!"  
We were both surprized that I was here why am I here?  
"What the-" Nick said looking around the room "happend last night, not that I'm not happy this happend,I'm actualy quite happy."  
"I dont remember much." I Groaned  
"Try."  
"I think it went a little like this"  
***************************************  
Last night

"Two more beers for me and my buddy." I heard Nick shout at the bartender.  
"Amaro, Don't you think you've had a bit much."I question him.  
"Come on Barba, Livvvvvv said we should mend fences and drink." He spoke in his drunken haze.  
"I don't think she had this in mind." I told him while the bartender sat the two more beers on the counter.  
"But barrrbbaaa."He complained as I took both bottle away.  
"You've had enough Nick, I'll drive you home."I got out my wallet and payed the tab and said "Come on we're going now Nick."  
"Okay the, Raf." He chuckled getting off of the bar stool and attempted to walk.  
"Raf?" I ask because what the. as I Put his arm around my shoulder to keep him balanced.  
"Yep,Suit you, ha you wear suits." Amaro spoke then started giggling. 

We eventually walked out of the bar and got in the car. Amaro was leaning agaisnt the window texting on his phone mumbling about maria or something."So Raf, gueeesss what?"  
"What?" I replied while keeping my eyes on the rode. "Check your phone." He told me when he put his hand on my leg. I try to ignore it hes obviously to drunk to know what hes doing.  
"In a minute." I told him. then he started moving his hand up higher on my leg. Oh god hes hot I thought to myself when I look over seeing him biting his lip. He unbuckles his seat belt quickly then he goes straight for my belt (on my pants not seat belt.)  
"Wait." I say as I pull over the car.  
"What? Come on I want you please." He pleaded. God i want this to. " Touch your nose."I told him sobriety test.  
"Okay." then he touch his nose without mucking up. " Now please." he spoke while taking of my belt. I left my hips to help him.  
"Do you consent?" "Fuck yeah." Wow I haven't heard him swear before but whatever. He finished taking of my belt then undid my pants and zipper.He pulled my throbbing hard cock my pants. "Fuck."i mutter under my breath. He spat in his hand and started stroking me. I started moaning and thrust my hip gently into his hand.

"we should move this to the back seat don't ya think" He spoke  
"Yer okay."

Once we were in the back seat his lips were on mine. It took less than a second for me to respond. It was all passion. He went back to stroking me a we kissed, I ripped his shirt of,broke the kiss and start kissing his neck.Then down to his nipple "Oh fuck!" he moaned. Ha, interesting.I start sucking on his nipple and he start moaning and started thrusting his hips. I undo his pants and belt and start stroking him. Clawing at my back he pleaded "More please!"  
"More what?" I asked teasing him.  
"Fuck Me!"  
"since you asked so nicely."I said with a smirk  
*************  
"Wow we hooked up. In a car. In public.We were drunk." Nick stated  
"Seems like it."  
Just as he was about to reply his phone chirped. He reached over and read a text and spoke "Fuck we gotta get to work. Liv's asking where we are because she at your office about a case with kids needing a search warrant."  
"Oh shit."Nick said climbing out of bed to realize he was naked.  
"Well heellllooo" I said with a smile while checking him out.  
He just smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st fan fic and I love this pairing but their are not many fan fics for them.  
> Sorry for any poor grammar and if anyone has ideas of what should happened please do tell.


End file.
